The Tragedy
by YamiEmmy
Summary: What would happen if Yugi and Yami were seperated? FINISHED!
1. The Before

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu- Gi- Oh! and in a way, I don't even own this story.  
That's right, this is not my own idea. My friend, Trunks lil sis, also has this story line. When she first told me about the story, I told her that it would be a crime if she did not write it. And she told me that she didn't want to write it. So I told her that I would write it if she didn't. And she said that it was okay by her if I did that. And I got the first two chapters written, and she told me that she wanted to read it before I posted. So a few days ago, she read my chapters and said that they were good. And now I find out that she has secretly been writing the story and not telling me about it. So when I told her that I still wanted to post my story, she said fine, I can post it because there are differences. I have read hers, and I know what I have to do in order to make sure that there are many differences.  
And like hers, it is a yaoi. That's right, there is Yugi x Yami. And it is an angst. If you don't like it, I am sorry. I don't want to be mean to Yami and Yugi, but I like being mean to the rest of the characters. Happy reading!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi was curled up next to Yami, asleep. Yami was stroking his cheek. "You are my little angel, Aibou. I love you. I don't ever want to be with out you." Yami whispered. Yami had feelings for his aibou, and Yugi shared those feelings with his yami. They felt as if nothing could break them apart.   
  
Since Yugi was asleep, Yami slowly picked him up and carried him to his bed. Once Yugi was tucked in, Yami went back into the Millennium Puzzle. Now it was his turn to go to sleep. But unlike his aibou, Yami would not have peaceful dreams.  
  
~Yami was walking in a mist. There were many people who were just staring at him and looking disappointed. Yami didn't know who they were, but he had a sense that they were older and more powerful than he was. He was having a hard time believing this. And then he came up with the idea that this was just a dream. But then he heard someone talk.  
  
"Pharaoh, this is not a dream. And you are right to assume that we are older than you and more powerful, too. We are the servants of the gods. We were sent by the almighty Re. He wishes us to inform you that the relationship you have with your light is not allowed. You have three days to stop feeling the way you do. And to make him stop as well."  
  
"I can't do that. I am sorry. But I can't just stop loving him. He is my aibou. He is very precious to me. I would do anything for my little angel, Yugi. There is nothing that you can do to make me stop loving him. Nothing at all."  
  
"Is that so. Hmm. If you aren't there, how can you love him? And how can he love you? Hmm. Interesting.  
  
"You can't separate us! We share a soul! If you separate us... one of us will go insane! My Yugi is sensitive! I don't think that he will be able to handle it mentally if we were to separate!"  
  
"Than you better tell him everything that took place here and make him stop loving you! Or the two of you will be separated for good!"  
  
And with that they disappeared and Yami woke up. He could feel that Yugi had had a peaceful dream and was still asleep, so he didn't wake his aibou.  
  
The next morning, which was Saturday, Yami let Yugi sleep in. Normally, Yami would wake Yugi at the crack of dawn. Which would be about six o'clock. But Yami wanted to think about what to say to his little angel. He loved him and didn't want to worry him. Maybe that was just a dream. But he wasn't sure.   
  
When Yugi woke up and saw that it was noon, he got a little worried.  
  
/Yami, why didn't you wake me up like always? Are you feeling all right?/  
  
//Yes Aibou. I am feeling fine.// Yami knew that his aibou could see through his little lie. And Yugi could also tell that he didn't want to talk about it, whatever it was.   
  
So Yugi asked Yami to come out of the puzzle, and when he did, Yugi hugged him. /Yami, whatever it is that is bothering you, you can tell me. You know that. And I'll be here when you do tell me./  
  
//Thanks, Aibou, but this is something that I don't want to worry you about. And I know that this will worry you.//  
  
/If you're sure, than I guess I don't have to know./  
  
Yami went back into the puzzle to think about the dream some more, while Yugi went downstairs to get breakfast. Or, given the time, lunch.  
  
"Yugi, why are you up so late? I thought that Yami woke you up every morning at six?"  
  
"He does, usually. But he's a little preoccupied at the minute. I asked him what's wrong, but he won't tell me. He says he doesn't want to worry me. I hope nothing's wrong with him."  
  
"Is he acting weird? I mean, other than letting you sleep till noon."  
  
"No. That's the funny part, Grandpa. He's acting completely normal. Well, he kinda told me a lie. But I saw right through it and he knows it. So that doesn't really count."  
  
"Yugi, there might be more to this than he's telling you. Why did you say he wasn't telling you for?"  
  
"He said that he didn't want to worry me. But I don't know what it is I could be worried about."  
  
"Yugi, I would like to talk to Yami. Ask him if I can talk to him. I would really like to know what is happening."  
  
"Grandpa, if he won't tell me, what makes you so sure that he will tell you?"  
  
"Just ask him, Yugi."  
  
"Fine. But If he refuses, don't blame me. Because I'll just say I told you so." /Yami?/  
  
//Yes, Aibou?//  
  
/Grandpa wants to talk to you. About whatever it is that is bothering you. Will you please talk to him?/  
  
//I'll talk to him, but that doesn't mean that I'll tell him what it is.//  
  
/Good enough for me./  
  
Yami came out of the puzzle and Yugi left the room. He knew that Yami wouldn't tell his grandpa, so he just decided to look after the store.  
  
"Yami, what is bothering you? If you won't tell Yugi, at least tell me."  
  
"What makes you think I'll tell you if I won't tell my aibou."  
  
"Because this thing is worrying you. You need to tell someone. I suggest you tell Yugi, but since you obviously don't want to, then maybe you should tell me."  
  
"I had a dream last night. That's all. A dream. Now stop bothering me." And with that, Yami went back into the puzzle, so he could be close to his little angel.  
  
/Yami? Did you tell him? I could sense that you told him something./  
  
//Aibou, I will tell you part of what is bothering me. But no more than I told your grandpa. I had a dream last night. And it wasn't a good one. But if I tell you more, I know that you will get very nervous. And I don't want to make you nervous about something like that. All right, Aibou?//  
  
/All right, Yami. I'll leave it at that. You probably know better in this situation./  
  
'My little angel really trusts me. And loves me. I hope I'm right about this. I hope that this really was just a dream. If it wasn't, I don't think I could ever forgive myself.'  
  
Yugi had a perfectly normal day after that. He went to the mall with his friends, and he all but forgot that Yami was worried about something. When Joey asked him where Yami was, he just said that he was thinking about something, and didn't want to come out right now. Everyone was more than happy about that.  
  
When Yugi got home, Yami came out of the puzzle. He was still worried, but he also wanted to spend time with his little angel. No matter how much he wanted to try to not love his aibou, he just couldn't even think about living the rest of his time without loving Yugi. He was everything to Yami. Yami's soul ached just thinking about not being with his darling aibou.  
  
/Yami, you have been really quiet the whole day. I really want you to tell me about the dream you had./  
  
//Aibou, I really don't want to upset you with this. It is a small mater.//  
  
/But Yami, you have not been acting like yourself all day. The way you're acting is starting to scare me./  
  
Yami came up next to Yugi and held him close. He was worried about his aibou, just like his aibou was worried about his yami. 'I really hope that dream was nothing more than a dream.' After a few hours of watching TV, Yugi fell asleep. Yami let him sleep on the couch and went into the puzzle to get some sleep as well. But when he fell asleep, the dream came back.  
  
~He was walking in the mists again. And the people were staring at him. One of them spoke to him. "You are not to have a relation with your light. It is against the laws of the gods, and if you continue like this, the two of you will be separated for ever! I don't want that to happen. I have seen your light and he is a sweet boy. Don't hurt him by not telling him."~  
  
And he then woke up. //Aibou? Aibou, wake up.//  
  
/Yami, it's not even three in the morning. Why can't I sleep?/  
  
//Because I need to tell you something. It's about the dream.//  
  
Yugi woke up at that. He really wanted to now what was wrong with his yami. And now Yami would tell him.   
  
Yami came out of the puzzle, and cuddled Yugi close to him. Then he took a deep breath. And started.  
  
//Aibou, this dream has been sent to me from the gods. This dream is telling me that we can't be together like this anymore. I will still be your yami, and you will still be my light, but we are forbidden to love each other. If we don't stop loving each other, then the gods will take me away from you.//  
  
/I don't believe that. I can't believe that. I love you, Yami. And nothing can make me stop just like that./  
  
//I know. I feel the same here. I love you with all of my soul. And I don't want to ever be apart from you. But what if the dream is real? And we are separated just because we love each other? Then I will be taken away from you. And I know how sensitive you are, Aibou. You just might not stay sane for very long with out me.//  
  
/I am not that sensitive, Yami./  
  
//Yes you are, Aibou. I don't really want to say that to you, but it's the truth. You are that sensitive.//  
  
/Yami I am not that weak! Why does everyone think I'm weak? Even you think I'm weak./  
  
//Aibou, you are a little weak. Normally, I would never tell you that. But I think that right now-//  
  
/Yami, I don't want to hear that right now. I really want to go back to sleep. Now I know what it is that is bothering you, and I think you are getting worried over nothing. I'm going to go back to sleep. Please don't wake me up till noon./  
  
//All right, Aibou.// And then Yami went back into the puzzle. The next day, Yugi was a little bit mad at Yami for thinking that he was weak. Yugi wouldn't talk to Yami. But they still loved each other. No little argument like that could stop their love.  
  
But Yami was very mad at himself for getting his little angel upset. Now they couldn't talk about his dream. But if Yugi was right, then the dream was only a dream. And nothing would happen. So as night came, Yami started to feel better. He was sure that when morning came, his Aibou would be feeling much better and would be talking to him again.  
  
~"The two of you have not disclaimed your love for each other. Now you will be separated. It is demanded of us by the gods."  
  
Yami was back in the dream. And the people had made up their minds.  
  
"But you can't take me away from him! He is very sensitive! I don't want anything to happen to my precious angel!"  
  
"You should've thought about that before you fell in love, Pharaoh! Now you will be banished into the shadow world. And you will never be set free."  
  
Yami was, like they said, sent to the shadow realm. He was completely separated form Yugi. And he was the one who had the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
When Yugi woke up, he didn't at first realize that the Millennium Puzzle was gone. But when he did, things got a little messy.  
  
"WHERE IS IT?! WHERE DID IT GO?! WHO HAS IT?1 YAMI?! WHERE ARE YOU?! WHERE IS THE MILLENNIUM PUZZLE?! WHY IS IT NOT HERE?! YAMI?!"  
  
Yugi spent weeks looking for the Millennium Puzzle. All of his friends thought that Yami had just abandoned him. And Yugi was in no state to tell them what really happened. After a few weeks, Yugi started to calm down. But he was not returning to normal. No one thought that Yugi would ever return to normal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you really like the story. And if you don't like it, then just stick with Trunks lil sis's version of the same story. ^_^  
  



	2. The First Day of Pain

Well, here is chapter 2, day 1. I really hope you like this story. and if you don't, oh well.  
DISCLAIMER: Like I said in my earlier chapter, i have permission to write this, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami was lost. Like he had been for a whole year. He just kept thinking about his little Yugi. His darling Aibou. It had been a whole year since the gods had decided that he should be separated as punishment for falling in love with his little angel. Yami loved Yugi with his entire soul. Nothing could ever change that. But then came the awful day when they were taken away from each other.   
  
And now the gods had made a discovery about Yugi. He had the power to destroy them, but that power could only be used if he was to go insane and stay like that for a year. . The gods didn't want to kill Yugi outright, but the only way to make him sane again, was to put him and his yami back together again. And they didn't want to do that, either. But they had no choice.   
  
They called Yami to them and then they started to tell him what was expected of him.  
  
Pharaoh, you are the dark half of the boy Yugi. And that boy has become insane. If he continues like this, the power inside of him will explode and kill all of the gods. We believe that you can help him to become sane once more. If you fail, we will kill him.  
  
But what if I succeed? Will I be able to stay with my Aibou? Will we be able to be together again?  
  
Let us talk about that when the time comes.  
  
No. I want to know now. I won't help you unless I can be with my Aibou. I would much rather like to see him destroy you, but if we can be together again, then I will gladly bring him back to his senses.  
  
Very well. The two of you can be together again if you succeed in making him sane. And only if you succeed. Oh, and you only have seven days to do it.  
  
And before Yami could say another word, he found himself back on the ground. In the real world. But he couldn't sense his little angel. He could, however, sense Joey.  
  
Yami? Is that you? What do you want? Haven't you already caused enough trouble? Yugi has been in a depression ever since you left him. He doesn't need any more harm to come from you.  
  
Joey, it's nice to see you too. Now tell me, where is my Aibou?  
  
I'm not telling you. You have caused him enough trouble.  
  
I am only going to ask you nicely one more time. Then I'm going to get a little less than nice. Now, where is my Aibou?  
  
I told you. I'm not going to take you to Yugi! You are just going to cause him more pain!  
  
And then Yami's temper got the better of him. He grabbed the front of Joey's shirt and dragged him so that he would be at eye level with Yami. Then Yami looked right into his eyes.   
  
Joey, you had better tell me where my Aibou is or I swear I will hurt you.  
  
Bite me!  
  
And then Yami bit Joey on the arm.  
  
Ow! Yami, man you are as crazy as Yugi is. But he never bit anyone!  
  
Tell me where he is.  
  
No. You can go to hell!  
  
I have just gotten out of a place just like it. And you can see that I have trouble controlling my temper. Now, if you don't tell me where my Aibou is, you might not live to see the morning!  
  
You don't scare me, Yami! And I hope you know that you won't be able to find Yugi if you kill me! Grandpa moved the store!  
  
Joey was amazed to find tears in Yami's eyes. As soon as Yami saw that Joey had noticed, he threw him down. Yami was so scared that he wouldn't be able to get to his little angel in time. And Joey had seen the fear in Yami's eyes.  
  
Yami? This is weird. I have never seen you scared in all the time I have known you. What's wrong?  
  
Do you care about my Yugi? Tell me the truth, Joey. Do you care about him?  
  
Yeah, I care. Of course I care about him.  
  
Then what would you do if I told you that he is going to die in one week if I can't make him come back to the real world? I have seven days to make him sane. Seven days to bring him back to his senses. Seven days. And if I fail, he will die.  
  
Are you serious? Yugi is going to die?  
  
Only if I can't find him. I am the only one who can bring him back.  
  
Well, where have you been for the whole time? He's needed you, and you weren't there! Where were you? Tell me that, and then I'll take you to him.  
  
I have been imprisoned in the shadow realm for a year. That was our punishment. And yes I did say our. Yugi and I loved each other. I still love him. But the gods said that was against the rules. They gave us three days to stop the feelings. But one can't just stop loving someone just because they're told to. That's impossible. We were separated because we love each other. And I have been in the shadow realm, thinking about him for an entire year. He is the only thing I have thought about for a year. And I have only just now been told of what has happened to him. And told that I only have seven days to repair the damage of a year. And if I fail, my Yugi is dead!  
  
Wow, the stakes are that high? Then I'm sorry I kept you waiting. Come on, he's this way. Just stop crying, Yami. You scare me when you cry.  
  
Yami hadn't noticed the tears that were rolling down his face. All he knew was that his little angel's life was at stake, and he wanted him to be all right. But when he saw Yugi, he just lost his self control. He broke down and hugged his Aibou and started to cry right into Yugi's hair. He had his Aibou right next to his face and cried. And cried. Everyone who had thought that Yami had deserted Yugi, now knew the truth. Yami loved Yugi. And nothing would or could ever change that.  
  
Yami? How long is it going to take for Yugi to be back to normal?  
  
I don't know. I don't even know if I will be able to make him sane again. I hope I can, but I'm not sure. If I can't, then he will die. We will die, but I care about him, not me. I would gladly die in his place.  
  
If you can't get him sane, how exactly will he-  
  
Joey! Do you think I'm really thinking about how my precious Aibou will die if I don't succeed? I'm only thinking about how to succeed. And when.  
  
But what if you don't do it! I want to know how my friend will die! And I know it will be all your fault, too!  
  
Come closer and say that, Joey! My temper is already on the verge of non-existence, and my aibou is the only one who can calm me down. Now, do you want to say that once more?  
  
But it's true! It's all your fault! If you hadn't left-  
  
Joey, how many times do I have do I have to tell you that I was taken away against my will? If I had had my way, we never would have been apart!  
  
Yeah, but you still had to leave! You could have at least warned him!  
  
I did! I told him all about the dream I had and he said that it was nothing! He didn't believe me when I told him and then he got mad at me because I said that this would most likely happen. I told him that he was weaker than me and that his mind was too sensitive to withstand the insanity. And he didn't believe me! Yami was starting to shout and he was scaring everyone.  
  
Yami, calm down. Tea tried to calm Yami, but she knew that since Yugi was in no position to help, Yami would not calm down at all.   
  
But to the amazement of all, Yugi stirred. He didn't say a thing, but he moved his head just a little. And that was enough.  
  
Aibou? Are you in there? Can you hear me, Aibou? Please, Aibou, show me that you can hear me. Aibou?  
  
But that was the only motion that Yugi made. He didn't move again. Yami almost thought that he had imagined it.  
  
Yami, that was the first time in nine months that he moved without assistance. He really moved! I think he knows you're there!Tristin was getting excited at the idea that Yugi might just make it out of his little funk and become normal again.   
  
He.... You mean that he.... He has never done that? He really knows I'm here? Are you sure?  
  
No, I'm not sure. But there is a chance. And a really good chance, too. Yami? I have a question. Why is it that you have a puzzle, but he doesn't? I thought that you couldn't come out if he wasn't wearing his?  
  
Where is his?  
  
No one knows. That is what triggered his insanity. He woke up and couldn't find his puzzle. He blamed every one of stealing it in the middle of the night, but then we convinced him that you would've stopped anything from taking it off of him. And then he started to tear up his room looking for it. When he still couldn't find it, that was when he started to go into trance like states. He would just stare out of his window at a car tire for hours, or he would stare at the shadow of a tree. After a few weeks of that, he became like he is now. we couldn't tell you what he's staring at now, because when ever we move his head, his eyes go too. But they don't move. Does this make sense?  
  
Yes, it does. I told him that he wouldn't be able to handle it if we were to be separated, but my beloved aibou wouldn't listen to me. And now this has happened. Even though I know it's not my fault, I still can't help but think that I could have stopped this from happening.  
  
Yami, I know what I said, but that's just because I'm scared for Yugi. It's not your fault and if what you said is true, then there's nothing that you could've done.  
  
So no one knows where his puzzle is? Absolutely no one?  
  
Yeah, why? What's so important about it?  
  
It's what keeps us linked. With it we have a mind link. We can talk with out speaking, and I can go into his soul room and see what is really happening to him mentally.  
  
You can do that?  
  
Yes, but only if he has the puzzle. Wait, I have an idea. If I put my puzzle on him.... Yes, it just might work! And then Yami took off his puzzle and put it around Yugi's neck. And then the strangest thing happened. The puzzle began to glow and then it separated into two puzzles. Yugi's puzzle was back! So Yami took his off of his aibou and put it back on. They were back together. But Yugi was still not moving. So Yami decided to go into his soul room.  
  
But when he went in, he almost didn't recognize it. He knew it was Yugi's soul room, but everything was a mess. All the things that had been very well kept were in pieces. The huge Pickachu that Yami had bought for him was in pieces, the wall that had once had a rainbow painted on it, now had peeling wallpaper.  
  
Then all of a sudden, something hit him in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. When he looked up he saw Yugi.  
  
Aibou! You're all right!  
  
Who are you? Why are you in here? This is my place! No one is allowed in here but me and my yami. Get out!  
  
But Aibou, I am your yami. Don't you recognize me?  
  
You liar! My yami hates me! He put me in here and won't let me come out! He decided to leave me and when he came back, he was awful! I hate him! So who ever you are, you better just get out of here! Go on! Get!  
  
Aibou, listen to me. Please. I have returned to you, and I need you to trust me. I need you to come out of here. I love you, Aibou. You have to trust me now.  
  
I don't trust anyone! Not even my yami! What makes you think I'll trust you? You need to get out of here! Now! And then Yugi started to throw things at yami until he finally left.  
  
So? How did it go? did you find out what is wrong with Yugi? Tristin was ready to start asking questions ever since Yami went into the soul room.  
  
Yes. But the problem is that he doesn't believe I'm his yami. There is another spirit inside of him that is making him think that he is my aibou's yami.  
  
So Yugi is being tricked? But he's smarter than that! He knows the difference between you and some one else! Right?  
  
Normally, yes. But since I was taken away, and this other spirit came, he is confused. He thinks that other thing is me. And he won't listen to me.  
  
Right then, Yugi got up. He turned to look at Yami and instead of being nice, or giving him a hug, he punched him right in the nose.  
  
This is my boy now. Pharaoh, you are not his any more. I own him. And I will destroy you if you try to take him back. I do not care if he dies along with you, just as long as you don't get him back!   
  
And then Yugi sat down again and became quiet once more. The spirit was done talking to Yami. And he had released Yugi's body. But Yugi was still locked inside his soul room.  
  
What was that all about? Yugi has never ever acted like that. Never.  
  
That wasn't my Aibou. That was the thing controlling him. The spirit. That was the....  
  
Yami? What's the matter?  
  
That was a yami. Obviously not me, but it was a yami. That is how it got my Aibou to think that it was me. It is a yami.  
  
Well, who's yami? Where did it come from?  
  
Do you really think that I know? All I can tell you about that thing is that it is a yami! I don't know or care who's it is, or where it came from, all I want to do is make it go away!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I like this story, and the second day is coming soon. So please be patient.


	3. The Second Day, Meet Kathos

So, you have decided to read this far. I thank you for taking the time to read my story. If you haven't read the previous two chapters, then I suggest that you read all about how Yugi and Yami were seperated. I know that this is very sad, I know that I am hurting my favorite characters, and I know that Yami will most likely come in the night and kill me for the pain I am putting him and Yugi through....But it's worth it as long as I am getting good reviews. If I get bad reviews, then I promise you that I will stop writing.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and this story was my friend's idea and I am elaborating on it. And I have pretty much made it my own in this chapter. Well, I hope you like it. And if you don't, you can read the story by Trunks lil sis.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami had slept the whole night with Yugi in his arms. He didn't let go of his Aibou at all during the whole night. When he woke up, he decided to go into his Aibou's soul room and see how he was doing.  
  
Yugi was still asleep, and so Yami sat on the bed next to him and stroked his face gently to wake him up.  
  
You're back? I thought I told you to leave. Why did you came back?  
  
Because I love you, Aibou.  
  
Why do you love me? My own yami doesn't, so why do you?  
  
How many times do I have to tell you that I am your yami? And I do love you. Tell me, do you remember when I told you about the dream I had? About the gods telling me we had to stop loving each other? It came true. And you were the one who said that it was most likely nothing. Do you remember?  
  
No. I don't remember you at all, so why would I remember something you said? I don't even remember your name.  
  
Aibou, you have never ever called me by my name. I've never spoken to you about my real name, the name I had while I was a pharaoh. You have always called me Yami because you know how it hurts me to think of my past life.  
  
But why would I call you Yami? You're not my yami. I only call my yami Yami. And you're not my yami.  
  
But I am. Aibou-  
  
Stop calling me that! Only my yami can call me that! And he hasn't done that since he left. Ever since he came back he's been calling me Yugi.  
  
Like I said, Aibou, I am your yami. Not him. Me.  
  
Just go away! Leave me alone! I want to be alone! And with that, Yugi started to throw things at Yami again. He still didn't know that he was throwing things at his real yami.  
  
As Yami left the soul room, the spirit saw what he had been doing. And he wasn't very happy about it. Not at all.  
  
Yugi, what was that creep doing in here? If you do not tell me, I will hurt you.  
  
He was trying to tell me that he was my yami, not you, but I didn't believe him, and I know that only me and my yami are allowed to be in here so I made him leave.  
  
He said that he was your yami?  
  
Yes, but like I said-  
  
Shut up, you insolent little brat! I did not permit you to speak! You will remain silent until I give you permission to talk to me! Is that understood?  
  
Yes, Yami.  
  
  
  
Then he left the soul room, leaving Yugi feeling like crap. I wish that other guy was my yami. He's really nice to me. Why won't my yami be nice to me anymore? It's not fair! Yugi started to throw things all over the room again.  
  
Meanwhile, the fake Yami took control of Yugi again. Only this time he remained perfectly still. He didn't want the others to know that he was listening to their conversation.  
  
Yami, have you gotten through to Yugi that you're who you are?  
  
Joey, if I had, do you really think that he would still be in this state?  
  
Hey, I just asked a question! So what do you think this fake guy's up to in there?  
  
It's obvious, isn't it? He wants to destroy the gods and he's not worried at all about my Aibou. But I can't kill him unless he shows himself. And my darling angel won't be happy about it, either. He thinks that that thing is me. So I have no idea of what to do.  
  
What do you mean? You don't know what to do? You have to know what to do! If you don't know what to do, then what are we going to do? You said that you are the only one who can save him. What are-  
  
Joey, shut up. The thing is listening.  
  
What?! Are you sure?  
  
Yes. My Aibou's face isn't passive anymore. He looks focused.  
  
So, you can tell when I'm listening in on you, very good. But you will not be able to free this boy's mind before the time is up. I will kill the gods for what they have done to me. They took my body and imprisoned me in the world of the living. Now they will pay.  
  
Who are you? If you once had a body, then you must certainly have had a name. What is it?  
  
You may call me Kathos. But you will not stop me.  
  
Kathos, the gods will kill my precious Aibou if I can't get him to return to normal. And that power within him will be gone for ever. You will not be able to kill the gods with a nonexistent power. If he dies, I promise you this. I will find a way to make you suffer for all eternity.  
  
How touching. But no. I will kill the gods. There is nothing more to be said. They will die. I care nothing about having a body of my own anymore. But the fact that they were so cruel to me is enough to make me want revenge. And there is nothing sweeter than revenge.  
  
How about love? Have you ever loved?  
  
What kind of question is that? Have I ever loved? Have you gone mad? What good is love, when there is no one there for you to love, when the only ones you loved are either dead or have deserted you?  
  
That is your problem. That is why the gods did what they did to you. Am I right?  
  
Yes, to a point. I had love for two people. My daughter, Laquata, and my wife, Marovi. And they were both taken away. Or, to be more precise, they ordered the pharaoh to take my daughter. Don't look guilty, it wasn't you, but your father who ordered the death of my Laquata. And my wife left me. For one of the palace guards. So from that day on, I have hated the gods. I loved them until that day.  
  
Maybe they were taken for a reason. Have you ever thought about that?  
  
I know what you're trying to do, Pharaoh, and it won't work on me. I have been planing something like this for centuries. And no one like you can stop me from doing what I am going to do.  
  
You are talking about how your life was ruined by the death of your daughter, and how your wife left you, and, well, how do you think I am going to feel when you have caused the death of the only one I love? If my Aibou dies, I am going to put all of the blame on you. And you don't want to see me mad. Trust me on that one.  
  
If you live through his death, I promise, I will be scared. But you are a yami, now. You won't live if your light is put out. And if you die, so will the boy. I know this about yamis. When the boy dies, I will not have to worry about you. Good bye for now!  
  
And Kathos left. Yami went to his beautiful Aibou and just held him close. He knew that Kathos was going to be true to his word. There would be no way to talk him out of his plan. He was dead set on revenge. So Yami just sat on the bed, held his angel close, and cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it's short! I wanted it to be about 2000 words long, but as I wrote, I just found this ending, and I loved it. So if you didn't like the ending for this chapter, oh well. I did. 


	4. The Third Day, Will Bakura Help?

Well, to all of you who like this story, here is chapter 4. The Third Day of Yami's Tragedy. I hope you all like it. And I had absolutely no idea on how I was going to have Yami get Kathos out of Yugi alone, so I had to bring in a little reinforcements. I hope you don't mind. And if you do, oh well. ^_^  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! But I love Yugi and Yami and Bakura and Ryou. ^_^  
NOTE: Bakura is known as Ryou, and Yami Bakura is known as Bakura. Get it? Got it? Doubt it. Oh well. ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami held Yugi close the whole night long, but he got no response from his Aibou. Yugi was still in his soul room, with no way to get out even if he wanted to. Yami had cried most of the night, even though Joey and Tea were there. Joey was amazed that Yami was actually showing his feelings. Usually, Yami didn't even show it when he was in a good mood, let alone when he was sad.  
  
After a while, Yami got an idea. Bakura. He needed help, and maybe Bakura could help him to get rid of Kathos. After all, the last time he saw Bakura, he was being nice to not only Ryou, but to him and Yugi as well.  
  
Joey, where is Ryou?  
  
Oh, he went to visit his uncle in London. But he's supposed to be coming back soon. I think he's going to be back later today.  
  
Really? Great, because I could really use his Yami's help here.  
  
I thought that you had to do this by yourself.  
  
I have to make Yugi sane by myself, but I can't destroy Kathos alone. Besides, Bakura can put souls away from where they are supposed to be, and once the soul is away, I can banish it to the shadow realm. But only if I have his help.  
  
I'll call him and see if they're back yet. But even if they are back, I don't know whether or not he'll help.  
  
Why wouldn't he? Isn't he still nice?  
  
Oh yeah, Bakura's still nice, but he doesn't like you. At all. He always used to say that you're a hypocrite for hurting Yugi like you did.  
  
It wasn't my fault! Honest!  
  
Yeah, I know that, but it will take quite a bit of convincing to make Bakura believe that. You know that you had been telling him for a long time that he shouldn't hurt Ryou, and all of that sunk in. Then you go and disappear, leaving Yugi here really hurt. The way Bakura sees it, what you did to Yugi is ten times worse than what all of his beatings combined did to Ryou.  
  
I know that by being dragged away from my angel hurt him, and that it was by far worse than anything Bakura could ever do to Ryou, but if I had had a choice in the mater, my Aibou wouldn't be like this.  
  
Well, I hope Bakura and Ryou see it the way you do. And you will have to convince both of them. No matter what Bakura may think, if he agrees with you, if Ryou says no, then Bakura won't raise a finger to help. And it goes the other way, too. If Ryou agrees but Bakura doesn't, Ryou won't help you to convince him. You have to convince them both by yourself.  
  
You'll help me to convince them, right?  
  
No way, Yami. I really want you to get Yugi back here, but I'm not idiot enough to Bakura mad. I mean, he won't hurt Ryou, Yugi, or you, but he has a very short temper when it comes to the rest of us. Just ask Tristin.  
  
What did he do to Tristin?  
  
The question shouldn't be what did he do, it should be what didn't he do. Tristin tried to get Ryou to do his English home work, and Bakura kinda went off the deep end, if you know what I mean. It's like, Bakura has all of this built up anger in him, and he needs to let it out. The only way he can think of is to seriously hurt someone. So if someone even tries to take advantage of Ryou, they better look out.  
  
Oh. Okay. So. Do you think he'll help?  
  
Yami, have you been listening to a word I've been saying? He hates you!  
  
Well, once I can get them to see that it wasn't my fault, he should have no reason to hate me.  
  
Yeah, I guess. I'll call him and ask if he'll come over. I won't tell him about you until he gets here, though. It will be safer that way.  
  
Joey went to the telephone and called Ryou's house. He wasn't expecting to get an answer, so when Bakura answered the phone, he started to stutter.  
  
B-Bakura, h-hi! I-I was hoping that m-maybe you and R-Ryou could come over for a w-while. Is t-that o-okay?  
  
Joey, why are you stuttering?  
  
For r-reasons of my own. Will you p-please c-come?  
  
Hold on for a little while. I'm going to ask Ryou if he wants to see you.  
  
After a few minutes Bakura came back to the phone. Yeah, we'll come over soon. And when I get there, you better give me a good reason for your stutter.  
  
A-All right. S-See you soon, Bakura. With that Joey hung up the phone.  
  
Wow, Joey, I think you just flat out said that you were scared of him.  
  
Well, wouldn't you be scared of someone who could and most likely would rip your arms off if you got him mad?  
  
Only if he really could.  
  
Well, he can. And he is going to be so mad at me when he finds out that I just wanted him to come here to se you. Now, excuse me while I prepare my death speech.  
  
Joey, he won't kill you. I will make sure he doesn't. And Yami went back to holding Yugi in his arms.  
  
After about an hour, Ryou and Bakura arrived at the game shop.  
  
So, Joey, tell me why you were stuttering.  
  
Umm, come with me, please, both of you.  
  
  
  
Bakura, please don't ask me questions that I'm tempted to answer. You'll see soon enough.  
  
Ryou, do you sense that? It seems that Yugi's Yami is back. Well, Joey? Is that the reason you asked us to come?  
  
Yes, as a matter of fact, it is. And he wants to talk to the two of you. He needs your help, Bakura. For Yugi's sake.  
  
What does he care about Yugi? He's the one who left. He's the one who made Yugi go crazy.  
  
Just wait till you see him. Okay, Bakura?  
  
  
  
When they got to Yugi's room, Yami was gently rocking back and forth with Yugi still in his arms. If anyone still believed that Yami didn't care about Yugi, they were at least convinced that he was a great actor.  
  
Yami looked up and saw that Ryou and Bakura were both staring at him.   
  
What? Don't you care about Ryou? If you were forcibly taken away from him and he went crazy, just like my Yugi, Wouldn't you be acting like I am once the two of you were reunited?  
  
What do you mean, forcibly taken?  
  
I did not leave my angel. I was taken away from him. And I told him that it would happen, but he didn't believe me. But then again, why would someone believe a nightmare, no matter who told it to you?  
  
You had a nightmare?  
  
I thought Yami's don't have dreams.   
  
Dearest Ryou, we don't. That is why this is strange.  
  
Oh. Okay. Well, maybe he's telling the truth, then. Maybe he didn't have a choice but to leave.  
  
I could either leave, or watch my Yugi die. Those were my only choices. I didn't want to leave, but I also didn't want to watch him die. I thought that he would be able to go on with a normal life if I left. I didn't realize that he would ache for me so much that when a spirit pretending to be me came to him he would believe the spirit.  
  
What spirit?  
  
Do you remember the myth of Kathos? Bakura, I only just remember it. I was not taught most of the myths, and I think you remember them more clearly.  
  
Kathos? Hmm, I think I remember that one a little. Wasn't he the guy that lost his wife, daughter, and also his body?  
  
Yes, that was him.  
  
He was sentenced by the gods to live in the realm of people for the rest of eternity with out his body.  
  
Yes, that is exactly right. And now he has found a way to get to my precious angel. He is the spirit that is making Yugi stay in his soul room. I tried to make him come out, but he won't. Or, to be more correct, he can't.  
  
Kathos trapped him in there?  
  
Yes. And I need your help. I have to destroy him if I can have any hope at all of getting to my darling Aibou. I need you to get the spirit away from Yugi's body. Your Ring should be able to do it.  
  
And once I do that? What then?  
  
I am not sure. I think I can banish him to the shadow realm, but not unless he is out of Yugi's body. Can you do that, Bakura?  
  
I don't know. Ryou? Should I?  
  
Well, if it will help get Yugi back to normal, then yes. I think you should.  
  
All right. Pharaoh, I will help you with this, but if it doesn't work, you better start praying to the gods for a miracle.  
  
This is my miracle, Bakura. I get one chance to save my angel. That's it. If I don't succeed, then they will kill him.  
  
Hmm. Then this had better work.  
  
You're telling me. I want to get through to Yugi that I had no choice but to leave him. But as long as Kathos is in his head, I can't get through to him.  
  
Then I will help you. So. When do we start?  
  
Now. Try to separate Kathos from my Yugi. Then I'll throw him into the shadow realm.  
  
I kinda need to be able to see him in order to separate them.  
  
What? Oh, man, I have to get Kathos to show himself? All right. I can do that. Hold on a few minutes, Bakura.  
  
Yami went into Yugi's soul room and looked around. Everything was just like it was the last time he saw it. Trashed. But he saw Yugi in a corner. And Yugi was watching him closely.  
  
Why is it that every time I tell you to leave, you come back?  
  
Because, Aibou, I love you! I love you so much. I love you. Nothing can ever come between my love for you. That's how much I love you.  
  
You better get out of here before I call my yami. He'll make you get out. Yami! The guy is back!  
  
When Yugi called to him, Kathos appeared. And he did not look happy.  
  
Pharaoh, I thought that I told you not to get in my way. Didn't I?  
  
Yeah, you might've said something like that. But I don't remember details very well.  
  
Then get out of here. And I might let you live a little longer.  
  
Hmm. Choices, choices. How about no?  
  
Get the hell out of Yugi's soul room! And Kathos blasted Yami out and when he blasted out of Yugi, he landed right on top of Bakura.  
  
Get off of me, Pharaoh!  
  
And then Bakura noticed that Yugi's face was animated. He was looking at them.  
  
So, Pharaoh, you brought Ryou to see me? What can Ryou do? He can't do a thing to stop me.  
  
You're right. Ryou can't. But I am not Ryou. I am Bakura.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
And with that, Bakura's ring started to glow. Yugi's body fell back onto the bed, and Kathos had his own body. Not a real body, but a shell for his spirit. And then he noticed that Yami's puzzle was glowing. And then all he could see was blackness. He was floating. And he was in the shadow realm.  
  
Well, Pharaoh, I think you got him to the shadow realm with out much trouble.  
  
Now to see if Yugi will believe me when I say that I am the real Yami.  
  
But Yugi didn't. He thought that Yami had destroyed his yami. And there was no talking him out of that little belief. Yami still had a lot of work laid out ahead of him before he had Yugi back to to normal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So. Didja like it? I hope so. R&R and I'll put out another chapter. ^_^;


	5. The Fourth Day, Memories

Hello! I am baaaaaaaaaack! How have you all been? Looking forward to the next chapter, I hope? Well, I am not going to disappoint there, but I will warn you now. This chappie is fluffy! ^_^ I had to put in a few flashbacks. If you don't want to read a fluffy story about Yugi and Yami, then WHY THE HECK DID YOU START TO READ THIS?!?! *cough* Like I was saying.   
I loved all of your reviews. And you who checks every 2 hours to see if I updated, (you know who you are)I don't update _that_ often. I update about every 2-3 sometimes 4 days. But I would really like to hear if you have any really great ideas about what to put in a new story.   
That's right, folks. I am working on a new story. I have one about Bakura and Ryou, and I have the one titled Yami's First Plane Trip. Or something like that. ^_^; I know, pathetic that I can't even remember what it's called. Oh, well.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! AND THIS STORY IDEA BELONGS(belonged) TO TRUNKS LIL SIS!  
Have I left anything out? No. Oh, wait, yeah I did.  
NOTE: ~* FLASHBACK *~  
Bakura is known as Ryou, and Yami Bakura is known as Bakura.  
^_^ That's it! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami was trying to relax after the horrible ordeal with Kathos. True, it was over, and Yami didn't have to worry about Kathos making Yugi believe in falsehoods, but it was a little too late for that. Yugi still believed that Kathos was his Yami.  
  
How was he going to get Yugi to see the truth? No one had any ideas except Bakura, and no matter how much Ryou tried to get him to tell, Bakura wouldn't.   
  
The pharaoh should be able to see the way to do it, and if he can't, then it's his problem.  
  
But, Bakura, if you don't tell him, then Yugi could die. I don't want one of my best friends to die. Please Bakura?  
  
Ryou, you know I love you, but this is common sense for any Yami. And if he can't see this, then maybe he doesn't deserve to be a Yami.  
  
Fine, if you don't want to tel him, I guess it's okay. But will you at least tell me?  
  
No. I know that you'll just go and tell him.  
  
Damn, you're good.  
  
I know. And I know you too well to know that you will do anything to help him. But this is his task. He has to do the rest on his own.  
  
All right. You win.  
  
Yami had no idea what to do. He would sit with Yugi and cradle him in his arms. He went into his Aibou's soul room and found Yugi crying. Over his dead Yami.   
  
You killed my Yami! Get away from me! I want my Yami!  
  
Aibou, I'm right here! You don't have to worry, I love you. I'm right here!  
  
But you aren't my Yami! I don't care about who you say you are, You aren't my Yami! Go away!  
  
  
  
I said go away! I don't want to se you. You killed my Yami!  
  
Well, for starters, Kathos isn't dead, just banished to the shadow realm. It will be impossible for him to get out of there.  
  
So he's still alive? Maybe I can find a way to make him come back!  
  
Aibou, I won't let you have that monster back. He hurt you and I won't abide with that!  
  
But what do you care? You're not my Yami! When he comes back, I'm going to have him kill you.  
  
Aibou! I can't believe you just said that! I have never heard you ask me to kill anyone before in your life! You have never wished death on anyone! You wouldn't even let me hurt people who tried to hurt you!  
  
How did you know? Only my Yami would know something like that.  
  
Well, hmmm. Let me think. Maybe I know that because.... I am your Yami!  
  
But you can't be my Yami. My Yami doesn't care about me. He just left one day with out even saying good bye. And when he came back-  
  
Aibou, I didn't return to you until just a few days ago. And I didn't leave out of my own free will. I had to leave you or else watch you die. And I would much rather leave you again that watch your death. You have to believe me, Aibou. I love you. I have not gone one day with out thinking about you.  
  
Go away! If you don't leave you might get me to start to turn against my Yami. And I won't do that. Leave me alone!  
  
Very well. But I will be back, Aibou. You can count on that. I will be back.  
  
So Yami left the soul room, for the firs time not having things thrown at him. He sat on the bed next to Yugi's sleeping body and stroked his face.   
Yugi is such a beautiful boy. I can't believe he is part of me. He is so pure and trusting. Oh, if only I had been able to spend one more day with him, maybe this would not have happened. Oh, I love you, Yugi. I love you so much. If only you knew how much.'  
  
~*Yami had taken Yugi to the movies. They were going to see Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. There would be enough action in it to keep Yami interested, and enough sweet moments to keep Yugi happy. Or so they thought.  
  
When the action started in the beginning of the movie, Yami was quite interested. But then the sweet moments almost made him gag. And not even Yugi liked how much of the movie was dedicated to sweetness. So Yugi just cuddled up to Yami and whispered in his ear, I love you, Yami. Just those four little words sent chills down Yami's spine.  
  
I love you, too, Aibou. *~  
  
That was only a few months after Yugi had found out about him. After only a few months. That was how long it took him to fall in love with his Light. A few months. How long would it take for his Light to forgive him? Yugi would still love him, but would he ever forgive him?  
  
Yami looked back at his Aibou's face. He remembered the first time he had told Yugi that he loved him. It had been a few weeks before they had gone to see the movie.   
  
~* Yugi was doing his homework in his room. Yami couldn't stop thinking about him up there. Yugi was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen before in his entire existence. Every time he looked into his eyes....   
  
He sometimes thought that Yugi had inherited all of his beauty, and he could remember how much people had been attracted to him when he was Pharaoh. Not even men could resist him. And now he couldn't resist his Light.   
  
Yami had walked into his Aibou's room and stood behind him while he was doing his homework. Yugi knew that he was there, and wasn't really ignoring him, he was reading something on the internet about ancient Egypt. He had a report due in a week about the Pharaohs of Egypt. He knew that all he really had to do was ask Yami, but he knew it pained him to think about his past life.  
  
  
  
Yes, Aibou?  
  
I have a report due in a week, and I just can't find anything good. Do you think you can help me?  
  
What is it about?  
  
Pharaohs of Ancient Egypt.  
  
Of course I'll help. After all, it's going to be mostly just a biograpyh, right? Or are there any specifics?  
  
Well, there are a few, but not too many.  
  
Yami had given Yugi all of the information he needed, and then he watched as his angel began typing out his report. All of a sudden Yami just flat out said, I love you.  
  
Yugi couldn't believe what he had just heard. Was his Yami really saying that? Did he really love him? I thought that he only thought of me as his Light. I didn't know he felt the same way about me as I feel about him.'  
  
I said I love you.  
  
I love you, too, Yami. *~  
  
That was one of the best memories Yami had. He loved his Light. And he wanted Yugi to forgive him for leaving. He had had no choice! He wanted to say good bye, but....  
  
Maybe things will work out in the morning, Aibou. Don't worry, though. I will not let anything happen to you ever again.' Then Yami whispered softly, I love you, Yugi, my angel. I love you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know. It was really fluffy. Oh, well. I am not sorry about it though. If I am going to be any good at writing Fluff stories, then I better get praticing. After all, practice makes perfect! And I want to be perfect. I am good at writing Humor stories, and I want to be good at writing Romance. If this is not a good story, don't flame me, but leave a little bit of help on how I can make this better. All right? ^_^


	6. The Fifth Day, Will Yugi Ever Remember?

Well, I have returned. I have brought to you the Fifth Day of Torment. And As I have warned in the previous chapters, this story is a fluff, a yaoi, and a romance. It is between Yami and Yugi. In this chapter, I don't mention anyone else. I might put more people in the next one, but not this one.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT LIKE WRITING ONE! IF YOU MUST READ ONE, GO TO THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! THERE IS A DISCLAIMER THERE!  
NOTE:/Yugi to Yami/  
//Yami to Yugi//  
~*Flashback*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami had dreamed of Yugi the whole night. And most of those dreams were not classified as very Christian thoughts, either. He remembered their first kiss, the first time.... Everything that could be classified as a first, Yami remembered. From the first time he met Yugi, to the first time he felt his touch.   
  
But now he was awake. And as he looked at his angel, he almost burst out crying. Yugi still didn't even believe that he was his Yami. And he had no idea what to do. Should he go to see him in his soul room and just hug him until he realized who he really was? What then? He knew that Yugi would be mad at him even if he was able to see the truth. Yami did leave him after all. Weather it was to protect Yugi or not, he wouldn't care. Yami knew what Yugi would say to that.   
  
But he had to try to make him see the truth before he could try to win his forgiveness. How could he make his Aibou see that he was his Yami? He had to find a way to make him see.   
  
After a long time of indecision, Yami finally decided to go into Yugi's soul room. He saw that Yugi was asleep. And that he had cried himself to sleep.   
  
So my Yugi still thinks that I killed his Yami. I hope I can get the truth to him.'  
  
Yami laid down next to Yugi and wrapped his arms around the boy. He was very content to stay like that, but when Yugi stirred in his sleep, Yami put his face right in Yugi's neck and kissed him. He kept his face nuzzled in Yugi's neck.  
  
Yami wanted Yugi to wake up, but he was worried that if he did he would be angry at him, or scared. He didn't want to see those feelings on his Aibou's face. So he just let him sleep.   
  
After a while, Yami fell asleep. He was so comfortable snuggled up to Yugi that he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. But while he was asleep, Yugi woke up.  
  
He instantly noticed that the person pretending to be his Yami was there and was sleeping. Yugi at first wanted to make him leave, but he felt oddly safe. He knew that this person had killed his Yami or whatever he had done. But he felt that this guy wouldn't hurt him. And besides, it felt nice to have this person snuggled close to him. He liked it. And it reminded him of something, but he couldn't quite place where. If he thought on it for a while it might come back to him. Ah, yes, now he remembered.  
  
~* Yami, I love you. Yugi was curled up close to his Yami and he had Yami's hand in his and made sure that his arm was around him tightly.  
  
I love you, too, Aibou. But you need to get to sleep if you want to wake up at that ungodly hour you were talking about.  
  
Yami, four thirty is not that early. Three would be bad, but not four thirty.  
  
Anything before six is way too early.  
  
Yugi nuzzled his face into Yami's neck and kissed him. His Yami was so perfect. And they were going to be together forever. Yugi let out a sigh of contentment and let Yami talk him into going to bed. After all, Four thirty might not be unbearable, but it was early.*~  
  
But he had been wrong about being together forever. His Yami had left him. But this guy had come. Maybe he could fall in love with this person, whoever he was. He did miss his Yami, but this guy was just as nice as his Yami used to be. He acted like he cared about him. And even if he didn't, at least he acted like it.  
  
Yugi was about to fall asleep again, when he noticed that the guy was waking up. He kissed Yugi on his neck and whispered softly.   
  
I love you, Aibou. I am so sorry I left you. But I had no choice. If you don't forgive me, at least remember who I am.  
  
Yugi wanted to know more about this person so he started to talk to him. But he couldn't really think of anything to say.   
  
Why are you back?  
  
How long have you been awake?  
  
Answer my question and then I'll answer yours.  
  
I'm back because I said I would be back. And because I love you.  
  
I have been awake for about half an hour.  
  
Really? And you didn't wake me up? Why? I thought that you were going to get your fake Yami to kill me the next time you saw him.  
  
I was going to make you leave, but then...   
  
What? But then what?  
  
But then I felt safe. Safer than I have felt in a year. I haven't felt this safe since the last time my Yami held me in his arms.  
  
Is that enough proof for you that I am your Yami?  
  
I remembered something. It was dark. I couldn't see his face, but it was a memory about my Yami.  
  
Was it a nice one?  
  
Yes, it was. It was about the time I had to wake up at four thirty in the morning for something.  
  
Four thirty. That is an ungodly hour. Anything before six is way too early.  
  
Hey, how did you know that?  
  
  
  
That is exactly what my Yami said. Word for word almost.  
  
Well, I am your Yami, you know.  
  
If you really are my Yami, which I am not saying I believe, but if you really are, then why did you leave me?  
  
Aibou, I didn't have a choice. I had to either leave or watch you die. If I was given the choice again, I would choose the same. I don't ever want to see you suffer. And if I didn't leave you right then, I would've been made to watch you suffer until you died.  
  
Well, why didn't you at least say good bye?  
  
They wouldn't let me. I wanted to, but they wouldn't let me. Please believe me, Aibou. I love you. And I will always love you.  
  
I'm still not saying weather or not I believe you, But I think I like you. Even If you are just lying to me, at least you are acting like you care about me. And that is a lot more than my Yami did.  
  
Aibou, have you looked in a mirror lately?  
  
A mirror? No. Why?  
  
Because if you were to look into a mirror, you would see that we look almost identical. That would be more than enough proof to you that I am your Yami. I really want you to believe me when I say that I am your Yami.  
  
I can't believe you. I know that my Yami would never have left me. Just be quiet. I just want to stay like this for a while. I know you aren't my real Yami. But it would be nice to pretend for a little while. I really miss the way he used to be. I loved him so much. Why did he have to leave me. I always thought that we would be together forever.  
  
He loves you. I know because I am your Yami. And I love you. Aibou, why won't you believe me.  
  
Because I don't want to believe that.... Never mind.  
  
Tell me.  
  
Yugi looked at him and saw his reflection in the guy's eyes. He had very pretty eyes. And Yugi saw that they had almost the same hair. They looked a lot alike, just like the guy said. Maybe, just maybe, he really was telling the truth.  
  
Tell me. What is it you don't want to believe?  
  
/Are you really my Yami?/  
  
//Yes, I am.//  
  
/Only my Yami can hear me when I talk like this./  
  
//I know. And only you, my Hikari, can hear me when I talk like that.// Do you believe me now?  
  
And at that moment, Yugi finally did believe that he was really reunited with his Yami. But that did not excuse the way he had left.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, Yugi now knows that the guy he has been talking to really is his Yami. But why hasn't he forgiven him? Grrr! Oh, well. Hey, If Yugi had forgivven him, then my story would have to be cut down by a chapter and.... I can't give away things. Sorry. Oh well! ^_^ You will just have to read to find out what happens next, now, won't you?


	7. The Sixth Day, To Forgive, or Not To For...

I HAVE RETURNED! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!   
Yeah, I forgot to take my crazy pills, hold on a minute, okay? *Gets a glass of water, takes a few pills, waits a few minutes* There! ^_^ All better! Now on to the disclaimer.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! And in one of my previous chapters, I forgot to mention that I do not own Star Wars. But you already knew that. Right? Of course you did. You aren't stupid. Right? ^_^;; Only joking! (I hope.)  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami and Yugi had stayed in Yugi's soul room for the entire day and night. They hadn't even moved from that position. Yami had kept his face nuzzled into Yugi's neck, and every now and then, he kissed his Aibou's soft skin. Yugi didn't mind having him there. But now that he knew that he really was his Yami, he had to tell himself that he wasn't going to forgive him yet.  
  
But that was the whole point of Yami being there. He needed Yugi's forgiveness. He didn't need Yugi to be completely happy with him, just to understand why he did what he did and to just say that it's okay. But Yugi wasn't about to forgive him. Not just yet any ways.  
  
But he did love his Yami. No matter what had happened. He would always love Yami. There was never any doubt in his mind. The day he met Yami was the day he fell in love with him. Yugi had at first fallen in love with his attitude. Yami protected him from anything and everything and would never let anything, not even himself hurt Yugi.   
  
Wait a minute. What? Back up a bit. Yami would never let anyone, not even himself hurt me. I know that. I have always known that. That is one of the reasons I love him. He would never hurt me. So then, why did he?'  
  
After Yugi had fallen for Yami's attitude, he then fell for his looks. Yes, he did look almost just like Yugi, but there were differences. And the way his eyes looked was the biggest difference to Yugi. He loved Yami's red eyes. And the way he looked at him.   
  
Another thing Yugi loved about Yami was his fashion sense. Well, they both wore the same things, but Yami looked much better. When Yami wore leather, Yugi couldn't stop looking at him. And it seemed that Yami had noticed that, because he started to wear leather a lot.  
  
Yeah, Yugi knew that he would never stop loving Yami. There were too many things that Yami could do with out even knowing it that would make Yugi fall madly in love with him all over again.   
  
But it was a little hard for him to forgive Yami. He had promised that he would never hurt him and that he would never let anyone else hurt him either. But he had failed. Maybe Yugi would never forgive him.   
  
But if what Yami said was true, then he had to. And Yami never lied to him. Never. Not even to protect him, would Yami ever lie to Yugi. He would refuse to tell him something, but never lie. So that ment that Yugi had to forgive him.  
  
//Aibou?//  
  
/Yeah?/  
  
//You're tense. Why?//  
  
/I don't know. I want to forgive you, but... I don't know if I can./  
  
//I am really sorry, Aibou. I never wanted to leave you like that. But I had no choice. It was either let them take me away from you or watch you die! And I promised you a long time ago that I would never let anyone hurt you. And that includes killing you.//  
  
/I know, Yami, but I would rather die then not have you with me. I don't think you understand that./  
  
//I do. But you don't seem to get it, I will never ever let you die. If there is something I could do to save your life, then I will do it. If I had to choose to do it all over again, I would still choose the same. I won't let some ancient gods kill you just because we broke some stupid rule.//  
  
/Yami, I don't ever want you to leave me. I don't care what happens. You better promise right now that you will never leave me. No matter what./  
  
//Aibou, I won't make a promise I can't keep.//  
  
/Yami, I don't care if I die! I want you to be with me forever! That is the only thing I have ever wanted ever since I met you. I love being near you. When ever we're apart, it feels like a piece of my soul is gone./  
  
Yami laughed softly, //That would be because I am a part of your soul, as you are mine.//  
  
/I know. And it hurts when we're apart. I hate being away from you./  
  
//Aibou. I know you hate it. I do too. But if I can-//  
  
/Yami, I don't ever want to be away from you. No arguing./  
  
//But-//  
  
/No buts./  
  
//Fine. I love you, Aibou.//  
  
/I love you, too, Yami./  
  
//How long is it going to take for you to come out?//  
  
/I haven't tried to come out in a long time. I came in and then the... whatever he was... told me not to leave. I thought he was you, so I did what he told me to./  
  
//Aibou, when was the last time I told you to do something that you didn't want to?//  
  
/Never./  
  
//That's right. I never tell you to do something you don't want to. So you can be sure that I will never try to get you to stay in here if you don't want to.//  
  
/I know NOW that you are my Yami, but then I thought that he was! I am already mad at myself for not being able to see the truth, and what you're doing is rubbing it in my face!/  
  
//Aibou, I'm sorry. I am. I love you, Aibou.//  
  
/I know. I'm sorry I yelled at you, Yami./  
  
//Don't be. I have heard that yelling is a great way to vent anger. You can yell all you want.// I hope that will help you to forgive me. I need your forgiveness, Aibou. I love you.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I hope you liked it. If not, then you will be happy to know that there are only going to be two more chapters. Then I will need someone to give me an idea for a sequel. Or you can have me go on a quiet spell where I don't write anything for months and months. ^_^ Your choice! 


	8. The Seventh Day, What do you mean, a spe...

HEY, HI, AND HELLO! I HAVE RETURNED ONCE AGAIN!  
I hope you are liking my story. If you didn't like it, then you wouldn't have read up to this point. So I have to assume that you like it. But then again, we all know what happens when we assume, right? It makes an ass of u and me. ^_^;;  
There isn't a lot of action in this chapter, and there will be even less in the next. But I have to finish, or else the people who really like this story will send me curses and a whole bunch of flames. And I really don't want that to happen. But then again, I have been getting so few reviews that I am thinking that I am the only one who likes this story.  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi and Yami were still in the soul room. Tristin and Joey were getting worried. They knew that this was the last day, if Yugi didn't come out today, then he was going to die! What was going wrong in there? Why hadn't Yami made Yugi come out yet? He could, of that Joey was certain.   
  
And Tea was the voice of reason here. She had started to panic when she came and found that Yugi was still not out of his soul room. So that makes three who were in a panic. Joey, Tristin, and Tea. Ryou tried to keep them slightly calm. He said that Bakura knew something that he wasn't telling anyone else. Bakura knew that Yami was going to get Yugi out, but he didn't know how.  
  
How can you be so calm? I don't care what Bakura says, if Yami doesn't get Yugi to come out soon, he's going to die!  
  
I hear what you're saying, Joey, but Bakura is completely confident that they will make it safely. And I trust him. So if he says that Yami will get Yugi out safely, then he will. So just calm down.  
  
You trust him, but we don't! And to be honest, I never did like him.  
  
You might not want to talk like that, Tristin. You know how moody he can be.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Ryou's soul room, Bakura was thinking to himself. And he wasn't as confident as he was making Ryou think. He was actually quite nervous that the pharaoh wouldn't make it on time.  
  
He still hasn't gotten Yugi to get out. There must be a spell that is making Yugi stay like he is. Yugi normally forgives his Yami instantly no matter what. And since the pharaoh hasn't come out for a while, I can be pretty sure that he has convinced Yugi that he is his real Yami. But only time can tell.'  
  
//Ryou?//  
  
/Yeah?/  
  
//Do you think that you could get the pharaoh to come out? I want to talk to him.//  
  
/I'll try, but he might just ignore me. You know how protective he is of Yugi. He might not want to leave him, even for a few minutes./  
  
//Just try.//  
  
Ryou went up to Yugi and touched the puzzle. Then he said, Yami, Bakura wants to talk to you.  
  
Yami heard him. //Aibou, is it okay with you if I go and see what he wants?//  
  
/Yes, but don't leave my body./  
  
//All right, Aibou.//  
  
Yami took over Yugi's body and everyone at first thought that Yami had gotten through to Yugi because Ryou had said it very quietly and they had still been arguing.  
  
Yugi! You're awake!   
  
All Right! Yami did it!  
  
Guys, Yugi is still in his soul room. Have you really forgotten that I could posses his body?  
  
Oh, it's you.  
  
So, Bakura, what is it you wanted?  
  
Bakura came out of Ryou's body.  
  
Well, at first I thought that you had everything under control. I mean, Yugi trusts you and I have never seen him get angry with you. And when ever you did anything he always forgave you instantly. I think that something else might be keeping him from...  
  
I get it. And I noticed it a while ago. He has been acting a little strange.  
  
Can you identify the spell?  
  
No. Can you?  
  
You are such an amateur. I thought that as the pharaoh you were taught how to identify spells and their types.  
  
I can identify types, but I was never taught how to ward them off. I never had a reason to demolish a spell.  
  
Well then, lucky for you that I'm here. If you can find a way to get me into that soul room, I can break the spell.  
  
What makes you so sure you can do it?  
  
Do you remember the spells that your priests put on your fathers tomb?  
  
Yeah, they would... YOU broke into my father's tomb?!  
  
That's right. And those spells were child's play for me. Like I said, Get me in and I can bring him back.  
  
Are all of you grave robbers this arrogant?  
  
No. Just me. But then again, I was the best of the best. And I learned how to create spells like those.  
  
And you are sure that you can break the spell that is keeping my angel like this?  
  
Yes. But I have to be able to see the real him. His soul. Or I won't be able to help.  
  
Fine. Give me your hand. Bakura put his hand in Yami's and Yami put their hands on the puzzle. Now act as if you were going back into the ring, but instead imagine the puzzle.  
  
And then they were gone.  
  
Ryou, did they do it?  
  
Yes. He's in Yugi's soul room. Now the fun really starts.  
  
So this is his soul room. Nice place.  
  
Yami, what is he doing here? I thought that only you and me were allowed to be in here.  
  
Aibou, we already broke one rule, why not another?  
  
Yami? What do you mean by that?  
  
He's going to help you. We both think that there is a spell on you that won't let you forgive me.  
  
What if I'm not forgiving you because I don't want to! Have you thought of that?  
  
See, Bakura? He's not acting like himself.  
  
And are you in luck, or what. I have seen this one so many times before. It's the easiest one to perform, and just as easy to break.  
  
Bakura started to mutter something in Egyptian, and when he opened his eyes, they were no longer brown. Both of his eyes were solid black. And then a bright purple light started to form around his hands and he walked over to Yugi who made a dash to get away from him. Yami caught Yugi and held him still. Bakura put his hand on Yugi's face and the magic went into Yugi's body and he went limp.  
  
So. Is that it?  
  
Yep. He should wake up in a minute.  
  
Thanks Bakura.  
  
Not a problem.  
  
Bakura? Why did you help? I mean, really? Why?  
  
Because I have been building up Ryou's deck and I want to challenge you. But it's sorta hard to duel someone who isn't there.  
  
Is that the only reason you helped?  
  
And because Ryou asked me to do all that I could to help you and Yugi.  
  
Thank you.  
  
But you better not expect me to do anything like this ever again.  
  
Got it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that is the whole thing, basically. There will be an epilogue. And then there will be NO MORE!! MUAHAHAHAHA!  
I tortured my Yami enough in this story. Don't you agree? Now I have to put all of my attention on another subject. A SEQUEL!!!!!  
Or I can just shut up and read instead of write. What do you think? Should I continue to write? Or just stop writing. Oh, well. I still have a ninth chapter to write in this story. Bye for now!


	9. The Eighth Day, Back to Normal

Hey, yeah, I know it took for ever to come out with this. Sorry, but I had other things to worry about. I was working on a few of my other stories. I am going to put Malik in one of the other ones, but I had to get info on him first.So that is what I have been doing. And If you have any GOOD sites about Malik, E-mail me at miamaria99@aol.com. Ann of your information will be very wealcom.Or if you don't have a website, but you know stuff, then just type it out in your review, okay? ^_^  
I don't know if there is enough fluffiness to satisfy all of you, but there is a good ammount of humor. I am best at writing humor stories, and I sorta turned the last half into a humor. Sorry to all of you who wanted it to be serious. Well, I have to go and work on another story right now, but you be good and enjoy the story, all right? BYE! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Pharaoh, you have saved not only your Hikari, but us as well. And as your reward, you may stay with Yugi until the day you both die. We will leave you in peace.~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, the horrible events are over! Yugi is back, Yami is back, and Bakura still can't beat Yami! Can this day get any better?  
  
Watch your tongue, Joey. I'm angry enough to hurt someone, and pounding you might just be the therapy I need. (Don't own the quote, Vegeta does.) Bakura was very mad that he STILL couldn't beat Yami. He had put in seven more Change of Heart cards, some really strong monsters, and some killer magic cards. He was able to beat every other person he challenged, but not Yami.  
  
Bakura, it's YAMI! No one can beat him, not even Yugi. Kaiba can't beat him, I can't beat him, Pegasus couldn't even beat him. Yami is unbeatable. I think there is a reason he was named the King of Games.  
  
But after everything I did to help them, and after all the time I took to make Ryou's deck this good, he won't let me win!  
  
Yami doesn't let anyone win. Live with it.  
  
While Joey and Bakura were having their little argument, Yami and Yugi were just sitting on the couch, watching it all. They weren't really even doing that, actually. Yugi had his head on Yami's chest and was listening to his heart beat.   
  
Yugi was soooooooo happy to have his Yami back that he didn't even care about what the other two boys were talking about. All he wanted to do was sit with his Yami and feel comfortable. And that is just what he was doing.  
  
And that is just what Yami wanted to do as well. His little angel was safe and they were back together, forever. And the gods wouldn't do a thing to try to break them up. Ever.  
  
Yami looked into Yugi's big, pretty, purple eyes and muttered the four little words that always made Yugi feel like Jell-O. I love you, Aibou.  
  
And Yugi said the words that always sent a shiver down Yami's spine, I love you too, Yami.  
  
They were the perfect couple. No one could ever get between them ever again and if anyone tried, Yami would personally make sure that that person wouldn't be able to move anything but their mouth's for the rest of their lives.  
  
Yami had always been protective of Yugi, but now it was a little bit more than protectiveness that Yami showed towards Yugi. He wouldn't let anyone even look at Yugi funny.   
  
But that was okay with Yugi. He was willing to put up with anything that Yami did just as long as he was the real Yami and that he loved him and would always love him.  
  
Yugi nuzzled his head on Yami's chest and breathed a sigh of pure happiness. He was perfectly content, there wasn't a single thing that he would change about that moment. And then Yami raised Yugi's face and kissed him. Okay, so maybe there was something that could make this better,' Yugi thought as Yami deepened the kiss.  
  
And the second that Yami kissed Yugi, Joey and Bakura both decided that they would much rather leave the room. Quickly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi was at school for the first time that year. And of course, the history teacher was teaching about the times of Ancient Egypt. Now, who knows more about Egypt, Yugi, or the teacher? That's right. Yugi knew much more about Egypt then any little self absorbed teacher ever could. And the teacher was trying to say that the Pharaohs of Ancient times thought that they were not only above the people, but also above the gods.   
  
Of course, Yami told Yugi the exact opposite. The Pharaohs were above the people, but nowhere near the importance of the gods.   
  
Mr. Taylor, the Pharaohs thought that they were above the people, but at no time did they ever think that they were above the gods. Some of them might not have liked the gods very much, but they knew that they were servants of the gods.  
  
Mr. Mutoh, when did you become Pharaoh? (Yes, there was a pun intended.) There is no way that you could know that. And you are mistaken. It is clearly stated in many documents that the Pharaoh of at least five thousand years ago despised the gods and thought that they were there to serve him.  
  
You are wrong. He didn't think of them as servants at all. He knew that he served them. But you are right on one point. He did despise them.  
  
Young man, you don't know what you are talking about, so why don't you just sit there and listen to my lesson.  
  
//Let me out Yugi, and I will show him just what that Pharaoh thought.//  
  
/Yami! Just sit there in your soul room, and relax. I know what I'm talking about, and it doesn't really matter if he doesn't believe me./  
  
//But the way he's talking to you!//  
  
/Yami, just ignore him. Okay?/  
  
//Fine. I will ignore him.// For now.'  
  
/Good./  
  
But after school, that man better have some form of identification on him, because there won't be any other way to identify him.'  
  
And the teacher continued on with his lesson. But after the lesson, when the bell rang indicating the end of school, Yami decided to have a little... chat... with the nice man.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day at school, Yugi noticed that the teacher wasn't there. In fact, the principal was putting all of his things in a box. It looked as if the teacher had either quit, or been fired. What was going on?  
  
And Yami was being oddly quiet.  
  
Hello class. Mr. Taylor had an unfortunate accident yesterday, and he will not be coming back to teach.  
  
What happened to him?  
  
He was attacked sometime after school let out. And he is now paralyzed from the neck down. And who ever it was.... This is a little too graphic for me to be telling you.  
  
Yugi then noticed Yami's nervous silence.  
  
/Yami, what did you do to him?/  
  
//Umm, would you believe me if I said nothing?//  
  
/Yami, what did you do?/  
  
//Uhh, the principal was quite accurate, actually.//  
  
/What else did you do to him?/  
  
//I, uh.... You won't get mad, right?//  
  
/Yami, just tell me./  
  
//Not if youll get mad. The last time you got mad at me....//  
  
/Fine. I promise I won't get mad at you. Now will you tell me?/  
  
//I kinda took out his....//  
  
/... his what?/  
  
Yugi Mutoh? Will you please pay attention?  
  
Sorry, Mr. Nason. /We will talk about this later, all right?/  
  
//Sure.// By then maybe I'll think of a great way to tell you that I ripped out his tongue.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, that is the end of The Tragedy. I hoped you liked it. I would've added a bit more fluff, but then I read it again, and I almost thought that it was written by some one else. I thought that it was that good. I know I am sounding very conceded, but hey, I liked it, and if you didn't, tell me. And I will remind you that all flames must stay at a steady burn. The moths don't like it as much if it flickers too much, and I like to watch them burn. ^_^;


End file.
